


Extra Guests

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute Ending, Eleven is Jane, Gen, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, implied nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: Hopper wakes up in the middle of the night to some extra guests





	Extra Guests

Hopper let the Byers stay at his house in the woods. Joyce had was on the bridge on what to do with her house. Her gut told her to sell it or burn it to the ground. To many horrors it that house. She would burn it to the ground if she could get away with it.

So Hopper let them stay at his cabin. Joyce was staying with El- Jane she want to be called Jane now to leave the past behind. The boys where on the sofas. Will was wrapped up in blankets it had just started to snow and he hated to be cold.

It was about midnight while he woke up he was thirsty so he got out of bed. He walked out into the kitchen to get a drink when he notice two new people in the room. Nancy and Mike. Nancy was curled up next to Jonathan under his blankets but Mike was on the floor next to Will sofa. He was just in his hoodie with his arm under the head Hopper could tell that Mike was not in a good position for sleeping.

Hopper got some of the leftover blankets they were not the best but it was something he gently place one under Mikes head he didn’t want to wake the kid he look like he needed sleep. He place the rest of the blankets over Mike. He when back to sleep well as best as he could. He was worried about everyone the kids especially. He didn’t know how to handle what been happening how did he think the Kids handled it.

He awoke early in the morning not getting much sleep. He saw that Nancy and Jonathan were also up properly because you can really fit two people on a sofa. They were just getting off the sofa stretching.  Both teens look at Hopper like they just been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He told them to relax to ask Jonathan to help him lift Mike unto the now empty sofa without waking him. Once in Nancy tucked the blankets around her sleeping brother and kissed him on the forehead.

Jonathan and Nancy help him with making Breakfast when Jane walked out of her room she saw Mike asleep and smiled, she gently hugged him as he sleep but she woke him up by hugging to tight.  

Hopper smiled as Joyce and Will follow by waking up. He felt happy, the happiest he has been in a long time.


End file.
